blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bomber Comics Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Due to the small amount of administrators available for this wiki, you can ask if you can become an administrator of this wiki by going into the forms or asking a bureaucrat directly. All Administration must be able to: *Make sure that they can handle any such arguments, flame wars, and others in a calm, cool, and collected manner. *Be able to assume good faith at all times. *Ensure that they are trustworthy to the users, and other admins as well. *Avoid any trolling, lying, bullying towards anyone, including users. *Be active for the most part of a day (this includes in areas where one part of an area may not be available). *Have not use any of the administrators and bureaucrats powers in excess, even in the past. All Admins can only be able to apply if they go above 150 Edits (with some exceptions to any Bot Accounts of admins and alternative accounts to another admins of this wiki; this does not apply to sockpuppets). It will take some time to decide if the any of the administrators will be able to accept your nomination. Be aware that there is no guarantee for acceptance as an administrator or bureaucrat because of this and they have the right to deny any nomination for Administrator, Chat Mod, Rollback, or Bureaucrat. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.